Into You
by Mackenzie Loo
Summary: Naruto was forced to attend an autograph session with an uprising actor, Sasuke. His life drastically changes when Sasuke begins to develop feelings for him.
1. chapter 1

I was awaken by an annoying loudness coming from across the bed. Hazily, I tossed around to find the source of the noise, and found it way down my legs and grab my phone, that some how, got all the way to my foot.

I answered the call and despite the time, which is 5 in the morning, I rudely say, "What do you want?"

"Naruto!" A squeaky voice rung into my eardrums and I immediately recognise this voice. "Oh my god, have you heard the breaking news?"

"What? No! Sakura, do you know what time it is? It's barely sunrise." I said and swallow the urge to hang up. Seriously. Rule number one of being Sakura's friend; never hang up first. Or hell awaits.

She grunts. "You don't know? Sasuke Uchiha is having an autograph session at Konoha Mall this Thursday." She squealed and I moved my phone away from my ears to avoid any severe damages to my internal organs.

"Yeah, okay. That's good. Can I go to sleep now?" I quickly said when I get the point of this call.

"No, no wait! Aren't you gonna join me?"

My nostrils are flaring out of irritation, but calm myself down and bear this lunatic pink bitch. She's my best friend, but in some ways, I just can't deal with her annoyance.

"We've talked about this a billion times already, Sakura. No. I'm not a big fan of Uchiha." That really came out truthfully.

"Aww, come on." Sakura said in one of her girly, swet, yet manipulative voice.

"Look, I'm really sleepy, Sakura. Can we talk about this later?"

She paused for a while before sighing with an 'okay'. "But we're not done. Ino said she couldn't join me, so you need to be my company."

Yeah, I've dealt with this before. I'm this and I'm that, although, as the matter of fact, I'm actually the back up to all her last minute plans. I murmured a yes and blanked away almost immediately as soon as she hung up.

So, an autograph session, huh? From the one and only Sasuke freaking Uchiha.

I don't know why but I just don't really like that guy. I mean, yeah, he's tall and got the looks that slays, but in some unknown way, I really don't wanna look at his face.

But I think most guys feels the same way. Three years ago, after manly Sasuke came into the golden screen, every girls was swoon over. I mean, I can't even flirt with Hinata, now that she keeps a picture of a topless Sasuke in her purse and caries it in her notepad.

Sakura immediate fell head over heels for that Sasuke. She'd drag me along to the movies to watch the latest of him, and talked nonstop about him. Anytime now, my ears can drop off me.

Since the session is tomorrow, I brace myself for another phone call from Sakura and try to figure out an excise. But Sakura has been my friend since we were in diapers, my excuses stands no choice.

I reluctantly pick up my phone when it vibrates for the third time today, and my shoulders sagged when Sakura said, "I bought us two tickets for the session. Meet me at my house tomorrow at 8 and I'll let you drive my car."

I sighed and wished the clock isn't moving any faster. Evening passed quickly and all I did was stare at the TV while flipping through channels.

The very next morning, Sakura, usually the punctual one, wasn't leaning over her car as how I expected. I apped the front door of her apartment and the one opening wasn't the flushy pink cheeked girl I know. This one is hidiously pale and looking like a drug addict. I've never seen Sakura this way since she got a flu when we were in third grade.

"I can't make it," was the first thing she said.

I nodded weakly. But inside, I'm twirling like a man ballerina. "I see."

"Here, take this." Before I could muster a question, I was shoved a tote bag of what seemed to be posters and DVD's of Sasuke Uchiha. "You're gonna get his autograph for me."

"What?!" I half shouted. "No way. I'm not going."

"you owe me, Naruto. Remember what happened last weekend?" She arched an eyebrow and I grimaced.

Yes, I do remember what happened last weekend. I had to do a last minute project given to one of the most disliked lecturers in my classes and begged Sakura to do half of it. Now to think of it, I heavily regret telling her to do it all the way to the end, and I'll trade of something.

I scrunched my nose and sagged in defeat. "I can do your thesis next time. I swear."

"Nu uh. Take this ticket and bring me back an autograph." Sakura bossily said and slammed the door to my face before I could trade any possible thing I'm capable of doing. But with a ticket in my hand and a bag of Sasuke-based stuff, I think I don't have much of a choice.

I fished in the bag and felt something metal, only to bring out a collection of keys, and one of them is Sakura's car keys. I unlock her Mini Cooper and drive in an irresponsible face. Breaking almost every red flashes, I received hons from annoyed drivers around me and nearly got away with an officer. But, what else could defeat the worse of going to an idol's autograph session?

Unfortnuately, it took me only half an hour to reach the mall and entered solelessly. All these girls hovering in one group with their squeaky voices ringing the whole floor hints that I'm nearly there. We entered a hall, at the corner is a securely guarder area with poles making it a queue line starting. Since I was early, unfortunately, other people are earlier.

I stood in thebline, hovered with teenage girls in their best prostitute dressed,clivage everywhere. I was too busy being annoyed than having a boner after almost a hundredth times I got my body pressed with butts and round chests.

After what seemed to be eternity, I blinked and was rather surprised to have myself nearing the celebrity, who, although from a distance, is still annoyingly handsome and cocky. I was actually surprised there are even guys here, so I felt more like I belong to a group.

The girl behind me wasn't being patient and hadn't stopped pushing me in front, although I couldn't move on anywhere. She purposely wants to get in my line by getting beside me and making me confused. Bitch, you think I have no idea what you're scheming, huh.

Finally when it was my turn, the girl purposely pushed me and what it or not, I fell face first to the ground exactly in front of Sasuke.

I can hear sniggering coming from my back but I don't fucking care actually. I want to get this shit done and leave so I can spend the rest of my afternoon slaking in my apartment.

But, what's more embarrassing than to fell in a hidious way in front of an idol? I managed to make a poker face when I got back to my knees and I felt someone aiding me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said, and pushed the person away, only to see Sasuke himself kneeling beside me. The girls went wild and my ears went dead.

"I'll get those." The actor said, as he picked up the fallen bag and the posters on the floor. I quickly brush him off, as polite as I could, but mostly I was pushing him from my way.

"No need. I just need your autograph, not your help." Did I just sound cruel. Well yes I did. After all, seeing him face to face doesn't change the disliking I hold on to.

Instead of replying, he grabs my wrist and turned to him, not really caring if I had my annoyed face on. "You're bruised."

"What?" I can't really hear him, since the girls are squeeling, some practically shouting their throats out while they get controlled by one of Sasuke's tall and well built bodyguards.

This Raven I dislike so much flicked my forehead and a sharp pain gushed somewhere around the spot. I winced, but it doesn't really hurt.

"Come with me." He said, and firmly grabs my handas i stumbled to stand up. Wherever he is bringing me, it better not be the police station. Seriously, rich people and their way of suing average lives are unimaginable. The girls screamed louder as I was dragged along with this unbelievable teme.

We entered a secluded place, far more quieter than outside with all the fans, and I was forced to get into a room, of what seemed to belong to Sasuke's.

He walked pass me and went to a cupboard and got out a pack of band-aid and some oil. When he turned around and saw me standing dumbfoundedly at the door, he grinned and practically ordered me to have a seat, which actually sounded more like, "Sit down."

I won't allow myself to get this guy intimidate and poke around with my pride to order around me, and scrunched my nose. "I just need your autograph, sir."

"It's Sasuke to you. Now have a seat and let me see your forehead." He impatiently said and patted the seat beside him. I rolled my eyes from the couch.

"Look, I just need,-"

The Raven quickly interrupts. "Do you prefer us standing up?" I pouted and still avoid from looking staight to his beautiful onyx eyes. They're beautiful, I hate to say that, but don't get me wrong. I'm not gay. It's just a man to man compliment, not the other way around.

I compelled myself to oblige and have a seat beside him, but far enough to plan my attack in case he tries something. He sighs and brings out a cotton wool and dipped it into the jar of oil.

"You may not see yourself right now, but there's actually red spots on your forehead." Sasuke said as he moved closer to me. I flinched back, defensively crossing my arms, but he ignored my angry look and pressed the cotton wool on my forehead forcefully.

"Ouch!" The pain finally reaching my senses.

"What's your name?" He said, his voice hinting his professionalism and expertise.

Should I lie? Really, he's creeping me out when he states at me while putting oil on my forehead. He brushed the locks from my face to get a better look at the bruise with a smile. Geez, what a weird guy.

"I'm Kiba."I decided to fake my identity by replacing it with my best friend, Kiba, the a time animal enthusiast.

Sasuke nods and continue his doing with cautious and dull gentle.

God, what dream is this? Tended by one of the most disliked celebrity. Should I accept his generously? I can't believe he left the whole crowd just to put ointment on my forehead. He's nice, but I still don't like this guy.

After he placed the band-aid on the bruised part on my forehead, I shook my head and growl at my hammering heart. "Thanks, uh, Sasuke. Look, I gotta have your autograph."

"No problem, anything else?" Sasuke said before he successfully throw the used cotton wool into a bucket of trash.

Do I need anything else? I take a while to think, in case I could cheer up Sakura from her flu with something surprising. Perhaps..."Can we take a picture? My best friend is a big fan, so yeah."

He smirked and nodded. Ugh, even his smirk is tantalizing, but it looked like it begs for my fist. I plastered a fake smile and grab out my phone. I hit the home button, but nothing appeared on the screen. After three attempts, the screen remained dark, I mentally slap myself for leaving my house with my phone half the lifespan. Also, I did spend a lot of time focusing on my phone when I was in the line.

Sasuke noticed this, and arched his perfectly shaped eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

I awkwardly laugh this off and throw my phone into the tote bag. "Uh, nevermind. My phone ran outta battery. So, yeah. Big deal."

He wasn't convinced when I let out another laugh. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"We can use my phone." Sasuke volunteered and pulled out his smartphone from inside his jacket. I shook my head vigorously. "No! No, it's okay, I don't mind."

"You wanna be in the picture?" Sasuke asked and I swear my heart skipped a beat. Does he mean...together? This sounds like he's giving me a special treatment for me. As a fan, I mean.

I shrug and he chuckled. "Come here." His large pale hands swarm its way around my shoulder and he raised the camera in a suitable angle that fits the two of us in the picture. Boy, if only Sakura was here to watch this.

He took a couple snaps, and I leaned in to check the result. I must say, I'm impressed with his photographic skills. I smiled and thanked him.

"No need. So, gimme your number."

"What?"

The Raven smeared one of his killer smile at me and I blushed. Wait, did he just asked for my number?

"Your number. So I can send you the photos." It took me one second to actually realize that a celebrity just asked for my number just to send me a bunch of pictures, and deep inside me fluttered like a mother hen. I made sure I speak the numbers out loud and clearly and with a few swipes on the screen, he's done. As soon as he finished with his private autograph sessions with me, the thought of Sakura tugging these posters to sleep lingered in my mind and I mentally laugh.

Once again, I thanked Sasuke and took the bag to leave. "Sorry for all the fuss, you know," I said, because I do feel like I flounder a lot. Especially that part when I fell in front of him.

Instead of joking about it, Sasuke offered me a reassuring smile and fix his eyes to me as he says, "Don't worry. People fall down some times."

I agree with that, only that I was pushed. The smile on my face is getting thicker and I made my move to head towards the exit. "I'll see you around then?" Said Sasuke.

See me again? What a dream. I'll be the one seeing him all the time in every commercial product. Before I left, we exchanged goodbyes and I went for good.

Despite my expectation, Sakura was unhappy because I didn't bought her souvenirs at the booth.

I wanted to tell her about what happened, but she was too busy scolding me for not buying her the Sasuke's latest Blue-Ray DVD, since the price was on discount. I then took a bus on my way home after she was done expressing her way to me.

The funny part is, what happened with the accident felt like a long time ago. Home isn't the perfect place for daydreaming and leisure. I have tons of laundry to deal with and the floor in the toilet isn't getting cleaner and made a cheap dinner. Bed was the last thing I'd see for the day, but when my phone chimed and came back to life, once again, charger is God.

I check all the latest feeds in Instagram and replied to emails and finally, I clicked to messages. Three columns below was an unknown number delivering some pictures, which I assume, is Sasuke.

I take a look at the photos and well, how magical. One for the ways to gain attention is by falling down, huh? I continue to stare at the picture and debated whether I should send these to Sakura or not. But when I was about to click the send button, a message chimed in and guess what.

It's Sasuke.


	2. chapter 2

The first thing that crossed my mind when I received this text from such an unexpectable person was

 _Oh shit no._

Sasuke wrote to me, " _Isn't it too late to be awake right now?"_

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. What does he needs to know? I got a pile of junk to stuff in my small laundry, the dishes refused to wash by themselves, my mood isn't getting off the swing, and Sakura was being a bitch to me. And yeah, like I don't have much things to do before I go to sleep, although it's, what? Nearly midnight.

Since our communication goes through texting, I decided to go easy on him. Send lotsa smiley face and all that. " _hahaha :) i got some stuff to do"_

I pull the comfitter to my waist. Chime in. I read, _"i feel u. my manager hasnt stopped talking since 9. hes trying to break my neck"_

Too much information. I take a deep breath. " _my class starts at 8 tmr, i gotta sleep. night :)_ " I press the send button and stare at the screen for a while. When a few seconds passed by, I lay it on the nightstand and toss around bed to make myself comfortable. Tonight is chilly.

Right before I was about to count money while riding a pony in Candyland, came in another chime from my back and I flare my eyes open to grab my phone. What does this dude wants again? The bright screen stung my eyes and I squint to look at the cylables.

" _where do u study?"_

" _Konoha West."_

" _university or college?"_

I grunt. " _college_ "

 _"see you tmr, Kiba_ " Another chime. " _goodnight._ "

What is he talking about?

The first person who wasn't blind enough to fail to see the fat ass bandage on my wide ass forehead was Choji, my food partner. We used to gobble up ramen up to four bowls and never got sick of it and ate junkies up to late nights. Now we seldom greet each other at the hallways and cafeteria, only to trade unguaranteed promises to revive the old ways and sip sodas on spring couches. He was bringing a bag of chips when he saw me with my phone at the football field. His stomach is iconic.

"Hey, Naruto." He paused and shove a handful of chips into his small mouth. "What's with the plaster?"

I smack my lips and put my hands inside my sweater. "Some shitty accident. Fell down and got embarrassed."

"Better than humiliated."

"You're funny. How's your girlfriend?"

Choji slowly swallow his chips and rub the back of his neck. "I don't know, man. She's wild, but sometimes I just need to have a date with my chips."

I chuckled. Oh Choji. Old habits last long. "Yeah, I feel you. Girls can be horrifying."

"Look who's talking. Oh, how's Sakura-chan?" Of all people.

I cast a sarcastic smile and shake my head slowly. Choji looked at me with raised eyebrows and pity grin as he nod in agreement. "Some day that chick is gonna rule your life if you let her go above you."

"I know." Should I tell him about yesterday? Nah. "I'm waiting for Kiba, by the way."

"Still never gets cold. I heard the weather's getting chilly, and nowadays my sweater is my skin." Choji said. He's wearing a brown knitted sweater with yellow sprinkles on the bottom of both sleeves. Clearly last year's Christmas gift from grandma.

"That Kiba, he's-, I don't know."

"Oh, have you heard? Sasuke Uchiha is shooting around town. Temari told me he's meeting with someone."

Someone? Pfff. Not that I care. "What a lucky girl."

Choji shook his head with his mouth stained with bits of chips. "No. He said it's a guy. Sasuke's gay, don't you know?"

Before I could thought of anything, Kiba shouted my name across the fence and waved at me. I wave back, and Choji excuse himself.

Class managed to bring me to another world. I got four months before I graduate and concentration was what hold on to. Kiba waited me outside, and we immediately rushed to the cafeteria to grab a burger. The weather is absurdly cold and I wonder how Kiba managed to survive the fat with only a shirt and a pair of jeans. No muffler. What a man.

"Say, how's Sakura-chan?" Kiba asked with his mouthful of munched burgers while he sat across the table. I rolled my eyes.

"Terrible," was what I only say.

Kiba nods and continue devouring his doublecheese burger with onion fries. I was on a diet, so I only munch some tacos with cheese dips until we were both done with out late breakfast.

We went to separated ways. Kiba had to stay around the corner to attend class at 2, and I joined the students at rhe bus stop for a ride. But when the bus was too crowded, I ended walking to town until a cab passed by. I visit Wal-Mart to buy a box of instant ramen, some energy bars, a notepad, a six pack in case Kiba decided to come over tonight, an extra large bag of tacos, two jars of pasta dips and some Tic Tacs. With no cabs on the road, I carry the paper bags in my arms like a baby, all the way back home.

Two missed calls from Sakura when I checked my phone. Three e-mails from spam, some new feeds in Instagram, four shirtless ad of Sasuke in the TV, and three channels playing old interviews of Sasuke and a female actor. I close the TV when I realised he was not smiling and was trying hard to give nice comments over the host's questions.

The rest of the day was spent with Candy Crush, YouTube, blogging and sleep. There was a missed call from Kiba around the evening, but I was too lazy to answer it. Sleep was dragging me and I finally succumbed.

My alarm went off and I grunt. I grab my phone and look at the screen, only to see Kiba' s called me. The notification bar shows about four missed calls. All from Kiba. I answer the phone.

"Naruto! Finally. What the fuck did you do?" Kiba said, but his voice weren't angry. Instead, it was confused. I look at the clock across the room. 4 P.M.. I've been sleeping for about two hours, for god sake. And over there at the table is a mountain of textbooks and tasks, waiting for me. My deadline is next week.

"What are you talking about?" I said, as I jumo out of bed and try to find my other sock. "Okay, I know you're not gonna believe me, but I just need you to listen and give me answers, okay Naruto?"

I frown. What is this about? "Okay."

I can hear Kiba's breath. Something must've happened. Something neither good or bad. "Sasuke Uchiha came over the compound searching for me."

"What is he doing over there?" I asked.

"He said he just wanna meet me. My friends were threatening to throw me at him, but I swear he saw me when in the crowds. He even brought some paparazzi and, oh my God. He saw me, but I swear, he doesn't know me."

"Okay?" Wait, why do I feel like this is my fault?

Kiba moves on with his story. "He came over for about an hour. When professor Kakashi asked him about _Kiba_ , which he knows is me, Sasuke only described me as _blonde and beautiful_. What kinda girl's name is Kiba?"

"Sasuke's searching for a guy."

"Whatever. So, while I was hiding, Shika dragged me to him and told Sasuke I was the guy. Like serious shit was about to happen! I freaked out for no reason!"

I listened carefully. "Then?"

"He didn't know. It was clear. He asked for my name, so I gave him mine. He shook his head and told me that I'm not him."

I frown. "Who?"

"That _Kiba_! Who else is Kiba in Konoha West? So he began describing this guy he's looking for. Blonde, about 5 foot 6, blue eyes, tanned skin and one guy passed my mind."

I close my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Me."

"Exactly! So I told him he's finding the wrong guy. Seriously, I was nervous as hell when there's girls screaming and camera flashing. Good thing we were in a room."

"So?"

"Okay, so he was all confused and irritated. He told me he's finding a blonde haired guy with slim waist and sky eyes. Sounds like a girl, but trully, Naruto, that sounds like _you_."

"Go on." I practically holding the urge to barf right now.

"So yeah. I told him he's finding for you. Easy. I told him your name, but he didn't believe me! He doesn't believe and left the room. I followed him and he was already in the car, driving out the gates. I think he's mad."

"Hold on. So you think it's me?"

Kiba coughed. "Obviously. He's finding for you. Man, you gotta explain this to me. If I got my face pasted on blogs and newspapers tomorrow, I'm gonna blame you for this."

I must admit, it is my fault. But I didn't expect Sasuke to find me! I'm as nervous and anxious as Kiba, but right now, all I need to do, is _hiding_. I sat back on bed and began, "Just listen and shut up, okay?"

 **so okay wow. I didnt expect to have any views but _wokay._** **i hope u guys like my story, also read the same copy of _Into You_ and some more of my fanfiction on _Wattpad._ thanks for reading guys **


	3. chapter 3

Thankfully, class starts during the afternoon, so I slam the alarm that went off at 8 A.M. until it fell down and clank on the carpet. I snuggle a little longer. I realise sleep does not want to carry me back to Candyland. So I lean at the board and rub my eyes.

The plan was to sleep at 9 last night, but since Kiba called and deliver me a nightmare, I had to stay up till midnight since he came over to hear my explanation. At first, I thought he was real mad at me because I swapped names, but we ended up laughing and watched through some Netflix. We apparently watched a few episodes of Quantico and lastly, Kiba decided to sleep over at Shikamaru's. I snuffed my face into the pillow near midnight.

Now that things are blown up, I consider myself lucky Sasuke hasn't texted me. So I consider the issue done. But I'm not a hundred percent sure about it. Check some news and fresh articles, then I'll be satisfied. After all, there'll be a scandal of Sasuke seeing a man named Kiba in Konoha West. Hey, I'm actually pretty surprised that dude's gay. I dig on chicks, so I'm pretty sure this won't be too bothering.

In the shower, I pulled the bandage off my forehead and saw a bump over the left temple, but the red color is gone, so I assume I'm fine. I got into my casual attire; tee and a pair of jeans with matching Vans and I was ready. Before I went into the bathroom, Sakura invited me for brunch with the rest of our friends, and the spot is at the cafe near the end of the town, so there'll be where I'm going.

I tipped the Uber driver, a middle-aged man, and got out from the car. The rest of the group is already hovering around the table, all seated. One chair was empty and I pull it out. Lee greeted me and I nod.

"So there's this party going on tonight at Sai's place," Sakura said.

Tenten, who hasn't swallowed her spoonful of mashed potatoes, nearly choked and Neji helped patting her back. Afterwards, she croaked, "No kidding. Sai Masa? Isn't he, like, close buds with Sasuke Uchiha?"

A few nods of agreement greeted her question. Sakura joined in unison. "Yeah, there's a rumor he's gonna be at the party, but we'll just have to see."

I glanced at Hinata to see her blushing madly. Oh boy. "I still can't believe that Sasuke's gay, though. I mean, there's news around that Sasuke is gay, but that was three years ago," Tenten said. A few yeah's were heard, but then Sakura shook her gigantic head vigorous, almost slapping her hair on my direction.

"What? That Kiba guy? It's just a small deal. It's not like it's Kiba, maybe it's someone else." Sakura said confidently. Kiba, who was sitting at the corner of the table, slowly bites his toast. He rolled his eyes at me and ignored the stares and purposely say out loud, "Maybe it's not."

Sakura glared at Kiba's direction with narrowed eyes that can kill. Kiba shrugged and proceed on the pancakes. As I pass my order at the waiter, I hear Sakura talking nonsense about how great that Uchiha guy is and I was pretty skeptical when she said he'll be there.

"And I'll be meeting him at the party, maybe throw some shots. If I'm lucky, I might as well get his phone number." "But you know he's not really the extrovert. He don't do parties, we all know that," Tenten said across the room. Sakura smack her lips and wipe her hands with a paper napkin.

She strongly disagree. "Oh, shut up Tenten. If he shows up, I demand my twenty dollar bet." I eat my toaster and had one hand on my lap, where I can feel the shape of my phone in the pocket of my jeans. The picture needs to be hidden from her if I want to keep my head. As soon as my food arrived, I devoured every tiny pit served on the plate as ordered as I hear Sakura'd constant whining about how lame class is and how little time she got to visit the salon. I bet she'll bald me at night if I say her hair is a stack of straw glued all over her head.

When everyone was done with their breakfast, we went our separate ways. Sakura and Tenten adjourned for three series of class from 10 to 2 P.M. straight while Kiba, Hinata and Shino went to the other side of the town to slack off. Choji decided it's best for him to go back home and face his girlfriend, who refused to allow him skip healthy food. So now it's just me with Neji walking by the streets in our thick jackets, battling with the nigh winter cold. I finally gave up the silence by asking, "You got invited to the party?"

He looked at me by his left shoulder and nod. "Yeah, everyone's invited."

"But I didn't receive an invitation." I said.

"That's because it's unnecessary. The whole campus is invited. You know how massive his house is. He's showing off and making sure everybody knows he makes the party of the year. You going?"

"Sounds cool. As long as there's free food."

Neji chuckled and we strolled across the street when the road was clear. Afterwards, he went east and I just walked the same direction until I see the roof of home sweet home.

It seems like everyone has forgotten about the Kiba Scandal, or that's what they call it. When I got into the hall, everything was as normal. Like whatever happened yesterday was ages ago. Surprisingly, I'm curious to know why. I sat next to Hinata, who had put her files aside to read the chemistry book. When I notice my presence was unawknowledged, I poke her shoulder and all she did was smile.

"Oh, hey Naruto." She said in her unusual cracked voice.

"Hey. Why'd you sound tired?"

"Not tired. Exhausted. I got a lot of assignments from Professor Kakashi and I have no time shopping for tonight's party. Sasuke's gonna be there and I need to look my best."

Right. It's always him. Always. "Class ends on two hours, so I guess we can go and choose some clothes for you." I'm trying to play hero here. If I can't win her heart, her attention might do it.

"I wish so. But I got a lot of things to settle with. Thanks, Naruto, by the way. That's very thoughtful."

I want to offer her a ride to the party, so maybe I might have a chance to be her company, side by side, but damn right now I just wish I own a car. Renting one would sound fabulous, that is if I have 200 bucks in my wallet. Borrowing Kiba's truck isn't a good idea, especially when he got a bunch of dogs sleeping on the seats. I gulped and thought of any possible ways I can try to get her to say yes. But right now, I can feel my chance is slipping away. She didn't even look at me when she talked, and sound like she doesn't wants to be bothered.

When the professor entered in the hall, the tension between us finally fade and I drifted to the long and boring lecture.

Kiba agreed to drive me to Sai Masa's manor at the end of the town. When he arrived at the parking lot in front of my apartment, I was already dressed in my long-sleeve cotton shirt and baby blue jeans with a pair of sneakers. On the road, we listened to the radio while Akamaru, at the back seat, was barking and making cute doggy noise. I was surprised! He's grown so big. Not to mention, he used to be ad big as my stomach, but now, he's as massive as Choji's.

Although I was never invited to one of Sai Masa's awesome parties, his house was as big beyond my expectation. There were people everywhere. West wing. East wing. Lights dimmed but nowhere was dark. We parked slightly further since the rest of the space was taken by the earlies, and had to walk around five minutes to get to the front yard.

It was grosteque. I've heard about how Sai Masa had hang out with celebrities in this house, not to mention, Sasuke too. There were a lot of people I don't recognise, but they were dressed in designer's closet for party themes. Pingpong tables were hogging at the chimney room and balls are neon. Cups are transparent will filled neon Mountain Dews. Kiba and I were both struck. We ended up not knowing what to do, since finding our friends is impossible in this type of massive crowd and grab a pizza. Animals aren't allowed to enter, but Akamaru sure was good at being quiet. Good thing is, despite his large features, no one paid attention. No one cared. The music was smashing our ear drums.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba's voice was barely there in the loud crowd, but I managed to hear it. "I think I saw Gaara over there!"

"What!?" I shouted to get his ears catching my words.

"Gaara! There!" He points a finger at the corner of the room and I turned around to see Gaara over the bar island, sipping a glass of another neon soda. This isn't a party. This is nearly a club. I wanted to go over there, but these people are dancing their ass off that made me squeezed in between random people. Some guy touched my butt and some girl's chest was pressed against my arm. I can feel my hair pulled back as I try to shout out for Kiba, who was already at the bar, until a guy noticed Akamaru and he approached him. I gulped. This is getting too much. I'm stucked!

I try to push these girls off, but the music was controlling them. I barely succeed on making any movements and was forced to stand in the middle of the crowd with my ass groped, my arm brushed and my shoulder bumped. I winced. Am I ever gonna die here? So this is how it feels like to go to a Sai Masa's party. How exciting.

In a blink of an eye, I felt my hand grabbed as the stranger pulled me aside from the crowd. I can't see much of him, but he was a few steps ahead, leading me somewhere. I wanted to snatch my hand and track my way back to Kiba, but with a space like this, this person seems to know where he's going while I was trying to speak to him. I see a cap worn on his head and he's muscularly build, but he's holding my hand too strong.

After a few narrow hallways, a few rooms passed, we finally got into a garden as a backyard, which is twice quieter and emptier than it is inside. A group of girls was passing by and I was about to take my hand back, but this tall stranger suddenly pushed me against the wall and slam his lips on my neck with one hand cupping my mouth. I muffled. The girls noticed us, and giggled all the way to the entrance door. When the coast was back to clear, he let go off me and pulled away, bringing his cap lower to hide his face as he looks around.

I'm speechless. What the heck did just happened?

"Well, well." The stranger said, and I see a sinister smile underneath the shadow.

This stranger looked up and I see shining orbs. A pair of familiar eyes. Speaking of which, I think I've met this dude. And I don't think I like him. "I don't believe on coincidences, but I do believe this is our destiny."

He cast a wicked smile and took off his cap, showing a beautiful face with an evil grin and that ever so tantalizing black eyes, and I immediately know him.

"Do you miss me, _Kiba_?"


	4. chapter 4

My eyes are slipping out from my skull. I can't believe this. I looked away and attempt an escape, but Sasuke quickly block my way. I struggle for an exit. "Get off, Sasuke."

He frowned and took my hands and pin them on the wall. "Hey!" He push his palm over my mouth where I was unable to cast a noise to gain attention. But what could I say where they's a bunch of drunk kids pissing at the flowers? Help, there's _Sasuke Uchiha_ harassing me? I finally obey when he _glared_ at me with his infamous killer look. He release me and I suppose I'm to tell the truth.

"You lied to me," was the first thing he said. We were a few inches parted. His cologne is as thick as the others inside. I turn away. "Talk to me."

I wonder if I say I'm sorry, he'll let this slip away. I don't like how bossy he suddenly is. Unlike the other day. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth. About why you lied to me. I went to your college to find you and all I got was someone _clearly not you_." He said under his calm breath, but despite that, I got a feeling he's angry. What a kid. I didn't know one tiny single lie from a stranger can make him mad.

"Oh, cmon." I rolled my eyes. "It's just a name. You don't even know me."

"But I want to."

I turned to look at him. "Wait, what did you say?"

He growled and pushed me harder against the wall and I accidentally squeaked. Shit. To let one embarrassing squeak already made me feel like I'm a mouse trapped underneath a huge lion of some sort. "You heard what I say."

I frown. "It was an accident, okay? My friend got a flu and she didn't got to go to the session that day. I had to replace her and go get your autograph. _But then_ , you became all gentleman-ly and do you expect me to act? Rude? I wasn't considerally your fan, so appreciate that I only lied to you about my name. And that was for the fun part, actually."

He arch an eyebrow. " _The fun part?_ "

I sighed deeply. "I thought I wasn't gonna see you again after this. Because, seriously. _You are a freaking celebrity_. I never expect one lie cam lead to this."

"You're really that dumb, aren't you?" He added a chuckled, which boiled my anger to a hundred degree. I spouted, "Excuse me!?"

Sasuke grin and place his face nearer, and I had to sink into the wall to get away from his skin, but failed. I'm solid as heck. He put his forehead against mine and I swear, I had to try not to cringe, despite knowing this guy is gay, and not to mention, gorgeous at the same time!

"Who doesn't want to see a beauty like you after one date?" He said in his deep voice. This is awkward.

"That wasn't a date." I quickly fix it up. He smirk. "Oh, yes it is. And do you know how bad I've been craving to see a babe like you again? I had to claw my way out from hell to get to your college, and thanks to your friend, I got your name, _Naruto_."

Oh, shit. Now I'm stuttering. "Err...you mean from your manager?"

"Same thing. He blows off when he's mad.i had to find a way to see you, because I _need_ to see you."

Okay, thus guy is freaking me out. "What's your point?"

This raven rolled his eyes and sigh. I can see the drunkards are leaving and the garden is empty now. With both my hands pinned on the wall, we are alone. He whispered put his words carefully and I inwardly cringe. "I like you, Naruto."

"That's ridiculous." I quickly say.

"Don't you ever believe on love on first sight?" He snapped.

"Me?" Really? "Oh, hell no. Are you some sort of a teenaged girl trapped in some hot body?" He frowned.

"Have you ever looked at the mirror?" Sasuke asked. How random.

"Let me go, Sasuke."

"Well that kind of face made me think love in first sight _do exist_. You're _beautiful_."

Uhhh..."Okay, yeah." I struggled but his hands were holding mine firmly, and I guess I just have to stay here and handle this nut case. Does he seriously thinks I'm gay? When he failed to look straight to my eyes, he grunt and I think I peed a little. He's annoying me. "I'm not gay, okay? Now let me go!"

He cast a confused and exasperated look on his face and I know he just got dumped. Yeah. That look is priceless. If only I can take a photo of that and sell it on e-bay. Never seen before; Sasuke Uchiha's face after being dumped by a straight-guy. How cool could that be? "Are you seeing someone?" Sasuke asked, still pinning me. Urgh!!!

"No, and this girl is so great but the problem about us not going anywhere about our relationship is because of _you_! She worshipped you and I can bet a hundred bucks if I get you to see her, she'll pass out." No offense, but Hinata is the kinda girl who can't handle her feelings. Instead, she'll run away to even see Sasuke. I hate to say this, but, I do feel a little bit insecure about myself, especially when I'm in a position where a extremely hot dude is pinning me. This is like a nightmare.

We stared at each other for a while until he crack his lips in a smirk. He does know how to annoy me in one single attempt. This annoying feeling rose from nowhere and now, I remind myself to take a long shower when I get to my home. I'm _stained_. All credits to this guy. I expect him to say a couple words, instead he lets me go and I can finally feel the blood rushing to the veins in hand. I sure was confused, until he slip his hands around my waist and press together our forehead. My eyes went wide.

"Well, at least that gives me a chance." Said Sasuke, under that killer smile.

"What? You're not gonna leave me alone now?"

He shrugged. "I chase my types. You're on the top list, Naruto. And mind this, I get what I like, okay? And as long I get to track you, I'll just be a few steps away."

Okay, this is way too weird. I raise my hands up defensively and slip out from his brace. Right now, I seriously can't help but cringe. "I need to go."

Sasuke squint his eyes. "Where are you going?"

"To get some drinks."

So, I spun around and try to remember myself the way back to the main room. Of course, Sasuke's tailing me from behind. Under that cap, no one noticed he's the _Sasuke Uchiha_. I never knew a cap can make good friends with celebrities. I wonder if other celebs do the exact same thing when they're buying the groceries at Wal-Mart. I made a few turns, according to the source of the banging-loud music. I recognized a few faces in this room I'm now at, but I remember I owe him 50 bucks and asking for directions from him might as well result a 50 dollar price for one question. So I sneak into the crowd, in purpose, to lose Sasuke, since he'd been following me around. When I look back, he was exactly behind me with his arms crossed. He winked at me and I glare away. Fine. Follow me like a dog. See if I care.

After a few turns, I clearly know I'm going to the other part of the house, because I can see a massive pool from inside this foreign room. It wasn't there before. Am I at the East Wing? Damnit. "You clearly don't know where you're going, don't you?" I hear that same voice from five minutes ago from my back.

I sagged in defeat. "No."

Sasuke chuckled in victory. He took my hand once again, and I dom't even care anymore. The little amount of space in this house is begging to squeeze me. I just need a drink, perhaps something to drunk me put, and when we neared the bar, I know I had to consume little glasses of shots. I rest my elbow at the island and called Kiba. As expected, I was lead to voicemail. The bartender as for my order, and I say, "Gimme anything with alcohol. I need to smell paradise."

Sasuke took a seat beside me an inched nearer. "Bold move." He turns to the bartender. "Bring me martini on the rocks with three olives." When I heard that, I bit my tongue. "How can you drink martini on rocks?"

I think I accidentally said that one out loud when he turn to my direction and mumbled, "You don't often drink, do you?"

I think I'm gonna zip that one up. I only buy cheap beers from the convenience store and wine from whoever's offering. Truth to say, I don't drink a lot. "Of course I do. It's just weird how you ordered that martini. On rocks. I thought only old people asks that way. Like in the 80's"

Sasuke bursts to laughter and I knew I just humiliated myself. "You're not much of a liar."

I shrugged. "I try the best I could."

After a few shots, I devoured a glass of water to stabilize the alcohol, but I think I'm a bit drunk. I haven't stopped hiccuping from the past ten minutes. I wonder what's Kiba doing.

"Woah, woah, slow down there. Don't get drunk, I don't bring a condom." Sasuke said as he wrap his arms around my back.

I hic. "Let's get on the floor."

"Now?"

"Hurry."

Whatever song they're playing right now is driving me wild. On the dance floor, I danced and giggled and act all crazy while Sasuke stared at me as he tries to get into me. With little space between us, he took this opportunity to lean on me and then I feel large hands massaging my ass. I'm drunk, I know I'm drunk, but since never before, Sasuke molesting my butt is intoxicating. I need more. "Uhnn...don't just touch there." I said, and I grip on his shirt. I need to see him naked.

Sasuke smirked. "You wanna go upstairs. I got a nice bed for us up there." Those words went straight to my cock. I rub our crotches together, but I don't wanna leave yet. I lick his neck and I can see his pale skin burning brighter than red. He slip a hand under my shirt and began touching my nipples. "Umm...Sasuke?"

He was breathing hard, frowning a lot and all that. "Yeah?"

"Kiss me," I said. Sasuke lips his lips and slam his face on mine as we drove into a hot make-out in the middle of the dance floor. He hasn't stopped groping various parts on my body, I teasefully wrap my leg around his waist, and he grunt in pleasure. He thrusts his hips, and I know I'm almost there.

Lust is in his eyes. I can see it. "Let me touch you more, babe." He's drunk. I smiled.

"Mmm...not yet." Yes, not yet. I thrust my tongue into his mouth and try to take control, but he's proving his dominance. I force myself to allow defeat side me, and now, my shirt is nearly reaching up my neck. He's trying to strip me here. But I have something better. While he literally try to rip my shirt off, I took his cap off him and pulled away. That was quick. A girl saw him, saw Sasuke, and screamed, "Oh my God! It's Sasuke!" One screamed lured to a few turns. Not a second later, the screaming of girls overpowered the loud music. Even the DJ freaked out and struggled for his phone. Sasuke is now hovered around by his whole fan.

He cast me an angry look. I think he's cussing at me. I don't care. The room is now packed. There are more coming. I gave him one last look, and this time, I'm so sure I won.

Oh, what a coincidence. I saw Sakura trying to throw herself at the centre of the crowd, and there's Tenten near the pillar, trying to get to see Sasuke. My heart sank when I saw Hinata at the corner of the room. She looks so beautiful! But her eyes are't at me.

I successfully made my way outside and I saw Kiba leaning over some random car with Akamaru sitting at the front boot. He saw me and waved. "What're you doing here?" I asked.

"Got kicked out for bringing poor Akamaru. Hey, what's going inside there?"

I smiled and the picture of Sasuke struggling to get off the floor passed my mind. "Nah, just a part of the party scheme. You know how Sai plans his party."

"Yeah, hey, wanna grab some ramen? I'm hungry." Kiba said, as he press a hand on his stomach. "Akamaru's hungry too. I ran out of dog snacks in my truck."

"Wait, how long have you been here?"

He thought for awhile. "Bout an hour?"

"C'mon. Let's go." I said. Afterwards, we drove around town and had instant ramen in front of a Chinese stall. I thought of sharing my story, but I don't know why I just don't care anymore.


End file.
